El equilibrio es imposible
by FactionB
Summary: Dave Karofsky ya no es lo que era; Kurt Hummel está cumpliendo sus sueños uno tras otro; Blaine Anderson está repitiendo su propia historia. Y la unión no siempre hace la fuerza. Tabla para la comunidad LJ jeuxatrois. Trío.
1. Complacencia

**N/A**: Algo que llevaba queriendo hacer desde hace mucho tiempo, un Klainofsky. Tres capítulos y tres visiones.

**_Primer capítulo_**: Blaine/Dave. Situado en el primer día del tercer curso, 3x01.  
><em><strong>Palabras<strong>_: 2,005  
><strong><em>Rating<em>**: T/M  
><strong><em>Summary general<em>**: Dave Karofsky ya no es lo que era; Kurt Hummel está cumpliendo sus sueños uno tras otro; Blaine Anderson está repitiendo su propia historia. Y la unión no siempre hace la fuerza.

* * *

><p>Son cientos de colores. Son tantos y tan variados, tan ligados a recuerdos que aún le escuecen al simple roce, tan difíciles de ignorar, que siente cómo se le eriza el vello de la nuca y la cabeza comienza a darle vueltas. Consigue llegar a duras penas hasta su taquilla, donde apoya el hombro y la sien y cierra los ojos un segundo. <em>No tienes nada más que perder, ya no te queda nada,<em> se repite a sí mismo una y otra vez, reprimiendo con la voluntad que el dolor le confiere unas lágrimas que solo saben a vergüenza.

Abre los ojos nuevamente, llenando sus pulmones del aire tóxico que McKinley High le proporciona como regalo de bienvenida. Huele a sudor, a libros recién comprados y a dulce maldad adolescente. Un grupo de animadoras, ya vistiendo su poco recatado uniforme, pasan junto a él, murmurándose cosas al oído y dirigiéndose risitas de complicidad. Una de ellas, de melena castaña y ojos oscuros, le sonríe ampliamente, una expresión perfecta y francamente irresistible. Dave se permite corresponder a su sonrisa, admirando esa belleza que probablemente poco tenga de inocente. _Te pareces a Santana, casi podría besarte si presionaras un poco_, reflexiona con un tono que es incluso demasiado melancólico para alguien como él.

Con un suspiro resignado, abre la taquilla y saca cuadernos y libros de la mochila, quedándose con el material necesario para inglés y matemáticas avanzadas. Retoma la marcha con reticencia, sin nadie a su lado, sin la mano de Az sobre el hombro, sin su risa estridente y a menudo inapropiada. Esa sensación retorcida sigue haciéndose hueco en su estómago, pero intenta mantener la cabeza alta, _como alguien me enseñó_, y olvidarse de la torpeza con que se mueve en su propio cuerpo. Todo parece nuevo, ajeno. Como si hubiera vuelto a empezar a miles de kilómetros de distancia, pero con la misma mierda rodeándole. Los mismos hipócritas y las mismas zorras, los mismos perdedores y el mismo profesorado incompetente. Todo parece nuevo pero nada ha cambiado. Y las miradas se posan sobre él, aunque las evita todas. Miradas que no tienen nada de extraño, que le observan con la misma indiferencia que hace dos meses.

Ve a algunos jugadores de su antiguo equipo de hockey, y la sola visión del grupo de deportistas uniformados casi le hace volver a marearse, y el hecho de reconocerse a sí mismo lo mucho que echa de menos ser uno de ellos le hace sentirse jodidamente débil. Conforme se acerca advierte que probablemente no están solos; forman un círculo alrededor de alguien. Entre un tipo cuyo nombre tal vez fuera Spock o Spork y otra silueta que Dave no logra reconocer se distingue algo de pelo con demasiada gomina para ser un jugador de McKinley. Una idea fugaz le cruza la mente, y antes de darse tiempo a reaccionar y pensar sobre los movimientos que su cuerpo parece estar tomando por cuenta propia, agiliza el paso e intenta colarse entre las camisetas rojas.

Blaine tiene esa mirada de rabia y superioridad que Dave conoce bien, porque es la misma que le empujó hace unos meses para defender la dignidad de Kurt o alguna otra causa honorable que ni puede ni quiere recordar. Alguien pone una mano en el hombro de Dave y una voz a su lado hace algún comentario –algo que suena como _antinatural_–, que le hace fruncir el ceño con asco. Blaine se gira en su dirección, pero un flamante granizado azul le recibe a medio camino antes de encontrarse con los ojos de él. Su pelo queda completamente empapado, el azul impregnando casi todo su cuerpo y goteando hacia el suelo, una cruel sátira que Dave bien podría apuntar pero que se le atasca justo donde antes tenía el nudo en que se había convertido su estómago.

_Me cago en la puta. Me cago en la puta. ¡Maricones de mierda, siempre atrayendo los problemas!_

Y a pesar de todo el odio y las advertencias no dichas que van acumulándose, Dave se zafa de la mano que se apoya sobre su hombro como si no pasara nada. Como si él fuera un viejo amigo con el que reírse durante una película mala que les trae buenos recuerdos. Como si no estuviera sintiendo sus órganos explotar uno a uno por no estamparle la cara contra el metal de las taquillas. Usa ambas manos para abrirse paso a empujones, o tal vez para coger impulso o algo de esa valentía de la que el humillado chico que tiene delante tanto habla, y le hunde los dedos en el brazo, casi arrastrándole para sacarle de entre los espectadores que su poca suerte ha convocado.

Se distancia del grupo y se dirige corriendo hacia las escaleras, sin mirar atrás, escuchando gritos, risas y otros sonidos que su mente no se esfuerza en interpretar en un intento desesperado por proteger lo inevitable. Blaine es solo una presencia molesta y circunstancial en todo lo que está pasando. Continúa su carrera frenética y casi se olvida del agarre que aún mantiene en el delgado brazo, llegando atropelladamente al baño de profesores de la segunda planta. Justo antes de entrar, Blaine se sujeta a su muñeca con la mano que le queda libre y logra captar su atención.

— ¡Dave! ¡Dave! —Él le mira como si por fin se hubiera percatado de su presencia—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Ayudarte —responde encogiéndose de hombros.

—Entonces suéltame, por favor.

Dave mira hacia abajo y ve su propia mano enroscada en torno al antebrazo de Blaine, los nudillos blancos y las yemas hundidas en el jersey. Relaja la tensión de sus dedos y le sigue guiando hacia dentro, donde le suelta y le mira a los ojos, la frente perlada de sudor y las cejas fruncidas.

—Esto no es tu estúpido colegio para hadas y ruiseñores, Anderson —le espeta con sequedad—. Aquí pasan cosas jodidas. Deberías guardar reservas de gomina en tu taquilla. Esto va a seguir pasando durante un tiempo.

—Eres todo un experto en consolar a la gente, ¿eh? —dice mientras sonríe y le caen gotas azuladas sobre el labio inferior. Se limpia con la punta de la lengua. Mira alrededor buscando algo, y finalmente se dirige hacia el expendedor de papel—. Podría haber salido de allí por mí mismo, ¿sabes? Yo también sé entrar en un cuarto de baño sin necesidad de que casi me partan el brazo. Y por cierto, mi nombre es Blaine.

—Quizá yo no sea bueno acunándote para que llores, pero tú tampoco eres mucho mejor mostrándote agradecido—replica Dave.

Y sinceramente, no espera que le dé las gracias. No espera una disculpa ni la repetición de esa brillante sonrisa ni unas palabras de aliento que mejoren su día de toda la puta mierda con que ha empezado. No espera nada, porque no tiene derecho a esperarlo. El niño pijo no le debe absolutamente nada y Dave no está en posición de exigir. _¿Por qué cojones he tenido que hacer todo esto? ¿Qué magnificente espíritu gay me ha poseído, por Dios?_

Le rodea y comienza a sacar papel, mucho más del que él ha cogido. _Cómo se nota que nunca te han dado los buenos días con un granizado, señorita_, piensa mientras se acerca a él. Levanta una mano y la expresión de Blaine cambia, una mezcla entre perplejidad y miedo que le hacen dar un paso atrás.

— ¿De verdad crees que voy a hacerte daño, gilipollas? —dice Dave alzando la voz. Se siente estúpido y fuera de lugar, y aprieta el puño en torno al papel desviando la mirada de él para que no note la humedad que comienza a aparecer en sus ojos.

—No es éso. —Deshace el paso que los ha alejado y se acerca un poco más, cogiéndole la muñeca y llevándola hacia su cara—. Hazlo.

Dave vuelve a centrar sus ojos en él y la expresión que le recibe le golpea directamente en el nudo. El nudo de dolor y nerviosismo, el mismo que le hace sentir rabia y que lo ha instado a protegerle. Blaine frunce el ceño y Dave no sabe qué ha visto en él para provocar esa reacción. Pero su expresión vuelve rápidamente a su estado natural, ese semblante insolente y con un aire de cine clásico que probablemente sea lo que tiene loco a Kurt. _Qué coño estás pensando, Dave. Zona de peligro. ¡Salte, sal ya!_

Acorta la distancia entre su mano y la mejilla llena de granizado y desliza el papel por su rostro, tratando de eliminar las mayores manchas de líquido azul. Blaine no se mueve ni le suelta. Continúa con el cuello, la camiseta y los brazos, y cuando ha terminado le dirige hacia el lavabo. Apoya los dedos sobre su nuca y suavemente le inclina la cabeza hasta que está a una distancia adecuada para limpiarle con agua. Hace un pequeño cuenco con la otra mano y comienza a retirar los últimos restos, teniendo cuidado con sus ojos. Sus pestañas están perladas por trocitos de hielo. Dave pasa un dedo tembloroso por ellas y los párpados se agitan levemente.

—Levántate —le pide casi en un susurro—. Voy a secarte los ojos, y cuando te lo diga ábrelos despacio. Te aviso: escuece mucho. —_Casi tanto como el tacto de tus pestañas_—. Ya, mírame.

Dave es idiota. Es un caso perdido, no sólo dentro del armario sino en su propia vida. En su día a día. En el instituto, en casa, en el equipo al que ya no pertenece. Está en terreno enemigo incluso en su propia mente. No tiene lugar seguro. No tiene margen para decepcionar a nadie, cuanto menos a sí mismo. Nadie le ha enseñado a querer sin herir. Nadie le ha explicado por qué besó a Kurt y por qué Kurt no le correspondió. Nadie le preparó para sentir el vacío y la pérdida que estrangulan sus sueños y le obligan a enterrar sus emociones.

Nadie le dijo que existían personas como Blaine, ni que él debía proteger al más débil.

Y el chico que tiene ante él abre los ojos, rojizos y doloridos. Los vuelve a cerrar fuertemente y Dave no no sabe qué puta zona de su cerebro usar para detenerse. Con torpeza pone las manos a ambos lados de su cara y Blaine vuelve a mirarle. Relaja el rostro y sonríe, llenando las palmas de Dave con sus mejillas. Y no tiene tiempo, no es capaz de encontrar en su interior un instante de reticencia que le permita alejarse del cuerpo que se inclina hacia él, que le rodea la cintura con los brazos y aprieta esos labios, aún demasiado fríos, sobre los suyos. Gira la cabeza a un lado, y si aún le quedara coherencia notaría que su piel no está fría, sino _helada_, pero cuando Blaine abre la boca, ofreciéndose, tomando el control, toda sensación más allá de esa humedad y calidez desaparece. Dave desliza una mano hasta su espalda y le levanta, apoyándole sobre el mármol del lavabo. Y Blaine entrelaza las piernas a su cuerpo, y Dave no recuerda cómo llegó esa mano _ahí_, o cómo su lengua hace _eso_, o cuándo aprendió a hacer gruñir a niños pijos en baños de profesores al besar _justo _debajo de la mandíbula.

Dave para. Blaine sigue recorriendo su cuello, enredando los dedos en el pelo ligeramente rizado de su nuca. Se da cuenta de la rigidez que el cuerpo de Dave ha adoptado, y le apoya la nariz en la sien, aspirando con suavidad. No le mira, no se preocupa por la repentina falta de interés. Alza los brazos y le rodea los hombros. Le abraza con fuerza, llevándole hacia él, uniéndolos hasta que solo les separa ropa.

Blaine no hace intento de aflojar los brazos ni de apartarse. Y los minutos parecen cubrir dieciséis años de soledad.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti —murmura en su oído.

Esta vez, Dave no llora.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Lo siento. Con Blaine y Dave el Hurt/Comfort me tienta demasiado. **

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Furia

**N/A: No pensaba continuar esto, pero me ha venido la inspiración, y el tercer capítulo ya está medio hecho. Espero subirlo este fin de semana. **

**_Segundo capítulo_**: Klaine. Interacción Kurt/Dave/Blaine (no sexual ni de pareja). Situado en la primera semana del tercer curso, en algún momento entre el 3x01 y 3x02.  
><em><strong>Palabras<strong>_: 2,741  
><strong><em>Rating<em>**: PG-13  
><strong><em>Summary general<em>**: Dave Karofsky ya no es lo que era; Kurt Hummel está cumpliendo sus sueños uno tras otro; Blaine Anderson está repitiendo su propia historia. Y la unión no siempre hace la fuerza.  
><em><strong>Advertencias<strong>_: AU desde el 3x01. Kurt y Blaine pierden su virginidad durante el verano; Dave Karofsky no se ha cambiado de instituto.

* * *

><p>Kurt camina despacio, sus dedos entrelazados con los de una mano algo más pequeña pero menos pálida, saboreando lo sencilla que parece la felicidad a las 8 de la mañana de un viernes totalmente corriente desde que Blaine llegó a McKinley. Intenta no escuchar la conversación tan peculiar que Finn y Rachel están teniendo a tan solo unos pasos, pero algunas veces necesita esos pequeños momentos de indulgencia para poner la guinda a esos días en los que se levanta de tan buen humor.<p>

Kurt es feliz. Sí, tal y como suena. _Kurt Hummel es feliz_. Mira a su izquierda y ahí está Blaine a su lado, con esa media sonrisa siempre presente en los labios. Unos labios que son tan dulces y tan tiernos con él, que le han hecho experimentar sensaciones que siempre pensó que no eran para alguien como él. Para un perdedor de Lima, para un maricón demasiado amanerado, para una zorra demasiado impertinente. Y justo cuando el sabor agridulce que esos pensamientos dejan en su mente está comenzando a desvanecerse, una silueta demasiado conocida pasa junto a ellos. Dave Karofsky recorre el pasillo con cierta premura, la cabeza gacha y los anchos hombros caídos, cubiertos una vez más por esa maldita chaqueta roja. Los dedos que sostienen su propia mano aumentan ligeramente la presión, y Kurt desvía la mirada para fijarla en la expresión comprensiva de su novio.

Es bonito tener a alguien que le apoye de ese modo. No solo bonito sino _cálido_, algo que envuelve su vida con una nueva luz, vibrante y acogedora, que antes únicamente había experimentado con su padre y con sus mejores amigas. Pero a pesar de las similitudes sigue siendo algo diferente, relaciones con un sabor que parece nacer del mismo lugar, pero cuyos caminos serpentean y se alejan hasta ese momento en el que Blaine comparte las sábanas con él, y Kurt no puede evitar sonreír hasta que le duelen las mejillas porque es un romántico estúpido, _y quisiera coser mis manos a su piel porque no hay nada más perfecto en este mundo. _

La campana de las ocho y media hace su estridente aparición y le saca de su ensoñación, y las manos de ambos dejan de estar entrelazadas. Blaine le acaricia la nuca y le da un pequeño beso de despedida. Están delante de su clase de Historia Mundial y Kurt no sabe cómo han llegado hasta ahí, solo distingue las suaves palabras que son murmuradas en su oído, «_intenta no romper muchos corazones hasta la hora de comer. Te quiero_». Nota cómo los labios se le curvan en una sonrisa automática, y roba un último roce de labios antes de dirigirse hacia su mesa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Blaine espera algunos segundos más apoyado en el marco de la clase, apreciando sin disimulo cómo Kurt camina entre las mesas con bastante entusiasmo. Es increíble el efecto que insignificantes dosis de confianza tienen en su novio, es maravilloso ver esos gestos, palabras, movimientos, llenos de felicidad y cariño que dirige al resto del mundo. Y hay ocasiones en las que Blaine no puede creer su suerte. No existe lógica alguna en que un idiota de su calibre, egoísta, con un apego casi exagerado por las pajaritas y los cómics y demasiado ajeno a todo lo que pasa a su alrededor, haya conseguido enamorar a alguien como Kurt Hummel.

Cada vez que escucha esas _dos palabras_ se siente bendecido por algo que escapa a sus sentidos, a su imaginación, a su razón. Escuchar el entusiasmo en cada palabra que Kurt decide, el infinito afecto con el que se dirige a él, Blaine a veces piensa que cualquier día no podrá soportarlo y explotará por los aires, sin siquiera poder dejar un bonito cadáver detrás. _Aquí yace Blaine Anderson, víctima de los encantos del increíble Kurt Hummel. _Desde luego sería un excelente epitafio si no pecara tanto de comedia romántica no-apta-para-diabéticos.

El pasillo está ya desierto y Blaine sabe que hoy no va a poder elegir pupitre, lo cual no le preocupa lo más mínimo porque no puede parar de reírse a carcajadas, tanto que casi le duele la garganta. Para en su taquilla para coger los libros de química, y cuando la cierra se da cuenta de que no era el único alumno que aún quedaba en el pasillo.

Dave tiene la frente y las manos -fuertemente apretadas en dos puños junto a su cabeza- apoyadas sobre las puertas de metal. Blaine observa su perfil, ve cómo inspira y espira lentamente, cómo su espalda se curva a un ritmo constante. Se dirige despacio hacia él, intentando ganar algo de confianza con cada paso que da, saber qué es lo que debería hacer en este momento. Apenas les separa un metro cuando Dave gira el cuello y le mira, la confusión nublando ligeramente esos ojos suyos que nunca se deciden por un único color.

Blaine siente esa misma necesidad, esa tendencia protectora que hace apenas cuatro días le invadió tras haber sido bienvenido con el primer granizado del curso. Dave baja las manos y le dirige un leve asentimiento a modo de saludo. Se irgue y pasa por su lado sin volver a mirarle.

Blaine sólo puede suspirar. Dave le tiene completamente perdido. La simple idea de haber fallado a Kurt es terrorífica y sólo le ronda la cabeza cada vez que esos ojos que se alternan entre el castaño y el verde se posan sobre él. Ese chico no es bueno para él, y él no es bueno para ese chico. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que suele mentirse a sí mismo demasiado a menudo, Blaine sabe que están muy lejos del final.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dave sale el primero de su última clase de mañana y se dirige con rapidez hacia la cafetería. Cuanto antes acabe su almuerzo, antes podrá volver a estar solo y menos probabilidades tendrá de encontrarse con la Princesa y el Príncipe Azul. Una sonrisa torcida se le dibuja en el rostro. Dave no es tonto: tiene plena consciencia de lo que suponen esos apelativos crueles y esa obsesión por evitarles a toda costa. Pero le importa una mierda del tamaño de Texas, está harto de sentir demasiado, de que todo suponga dolor, de ser un desgraciado con perspectivas nulas de que su vida mejore a corto ni medio plazo.

Lleva sin pegar ojo desde el lunes. Dormir es simplemente imposible, un sueño que parece francamente inalcanzable. Una y otra vez, las mismas imágenes, las mismas sensaciones, los mismos remordimientos. Su vida tiene una asquerosa tendencia a joderse continuamente, ¿por qué iba a cambiar nada ahora? ¿Qué hay de especial en esta ocasión? El niño pijo sigue siendo igual de estúpido que aquella primera y única vez que Hummel lo trajo a McKinley. Y de él lo único que sigue recibiendo es esa familiar indiferencia, algo que casi le reconforta porque es de los pocos aspectos de su vida que parecen inalterables.

El escozor de las lágrimas le sorprende mientras paga por su almuerzo. Aguanta como puede, como siempre, con entereza, con resignación. Se sienta en la mesa más alejada, la que menos distancia guarda con el campo de fútbol. Si todo va según lo planeado, en diez minutos estará corriendo y escuchando su iPod a máximo volumen, pudiendo escapar de su entorno y de su propia mente durante el resto de la hora.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

No puede seguir evitando tener esa conversación con Kurt. Es la conclusión a la que Blaine llega tras cuatro horas de no haber escuchado una sola palabra que sus profesores han dicho. La señorita Spencer les deja salir varios minutos antes, y Blaine sale de clase dirigiéndose por inercia hacia el comedor. Con la bandeja de comida en las manos se acuerda de Kurt y _mierda, espero que no se enfade._ Hace un análisis rápido del comedor: apenas hay una decena de alumnos sentados, y aún no ha llegado nadie de Glee ni del Club de Matemáticos, así que tendrá que coger una mesa para los demás. Todavía están en los primeros días de curso y septiembre está siendo bastante cálido, por lo que sentarse en el patio parece una buena idea. Sus ojos tienen que adaptarse bruscamente al intenso sol de mediodía, y una vez ha podido volver a enfocar la mirada distingue a Dave Karofsky en la mesa de la esquina. Da un paso hacia delante, lo deshace y gira a la derecha, y finalmente repite sus propios pasos y se dirige hacia el otro chico.

—Hola. —El aludido alza la cabeza y frunce el ceño con incredulidad—. ¿Puedo sentarme?

—Tú mismo —le espeta secamente, volviendo a centrar su atención en la bandeja que hay sobre la mesa.

Blaine elige estar a su lado, sentándose con reticencia, casi esperando la verdadera reacción, un insulto, un empujón, algo que le indique que lo que pasó el lunes no ha tenido la repercusión que él piensa. Dave deja caer el tenedor, provocando un desagradable sonido metálico que hace que a Blaine se le erice el vello de la nuca. _Aquí viene_.

Pero Dave solo se cubre la frente con la palma de una de sus manos, y suspira cansadamente antes de preguntar:

—¿Puedo saber qué haces aquí?

—¿Aquí dónde? Estoy almorzando, como tú —responde Blaine con la voz algo temblorosa.

—Anderson, no me trates como si fuera estúpido —le dirige una ceja alzada, no disimulando la acidez de sus palabras—, porque no lo soy.

—Ya lo sé. —Blaine se agarra con ambas manos a los bordes de la mesa sin darse cuenta, con tal fuerza que el otro adolescente coge su muñeca derecha y la separa de la superficie metálica como si estuviera quitando un juguete demasiado peligroso a un niño. Una sonrisa incierta le baila en los labios al notar el contacto, no puede evitar el efecto que Dave tiene en él. _Joder. Joder, Blaine Anderson. Joder, esta vez la has cagado bien… _

Los dedos le rodean el brazo por completo. Dave advierte lo inusual del gesto y retira la mano torpemente. El ligero temblor que la recorre no pasa inadvertido para Blaine. Mira a su alrededor, cerciorándose de que aún no hay mucha gente en el patio. Extiende su mano y la deja reposar sobre el antebrazo cubierto por tejido rojo. El temblor se hace aun más evidente bajo sus dedos, y Dave desvía la mirada. Blaine siente una punzada de dolor en algún lugar entre las costillas.

—Dave, yo… —Esos ojos siguen sin mirarle, haciéndole ganar un poco más de confianza. Puede mejorarlo, puede ayudarle. _Vamos, estás solo a un paso_—. Lo siento. Lo siento pero no soy capaz de olvidar lo que pasó el lunes. —Un bufido seguido de una risa quebrada—. Hablo en serio. No estoy arrepentido.

—Suéltame, cualquiera nos puede ver —dice mientras se aleja con brusquedad de la unión entre sus brazos. Una mueca irónica le ayuda a soltar con rabia—: También tu querido Kurt, por si no te habías dado cuenta.

Blaine suspira y Dave sonríe satisfecho, sabe que ha dado en el punto clave. Ambos continúan comiendo en silencio durante algunos minutos más, hasta que Blaine se gira completamente hacia él, doblando una pierna sobre el banco para decir:

—Entre Kurt y yo no hay secretos, ¿sabes?

Esta vez Dave se ríe de verdad, amargamente pero con ganas y con todo el aire que hay en sus pulmones.

—¿Enhorabuena? —apunta con una mano aún sobre el estómago y la voz ronca por el esfuerzo.

—Hablo en serio. Voy a contárselo, Dave.

—No. No puedes… —Algo parecido al pánico cruza su rostro y a Blaine le gustaría poder acabar con todo eso de una vez. Dave apoya las manos en el banco a ambos lados de sus muslos y pregunta—: ¿Por qué?

—Porque Kurt es mi novio y necesita saberlo, aunque yo no me arrepienta de nada.

—¿Qué clase de novio eres entonces? Me… —Dave baja ligeramente el tono y la voz le tiembla al pronunciar las siguientes palabras—. Nos besamos y me abrazaste. ¿En qué te convierte eso?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —responde Blaine con dureza.

Dave aún no se ha recuperado de la sorpresa ni ha pronunciado las dos cosas que desea dejar bien claras cuando una sombra se cierne sobre la mesa, cubriendo las dos bandejas y parte de la silueta de Blaine. Kurt se irgue frente a la mesa con el ceño fruncido, alternando la mirada entre los dos chicos sentados en el banco. Blaine sonríe con afabilidad y Dave se pasa una mano por la cara, no tiene ni ganas ni fuerza para enfrentarse a esto ahora mismo. Finalmente Kurt se decide a hablar:

—¿Blaine?

—Ey, Kurt. Siéntate, quiero contarte una cosa sobre-

Pero antes de que termine la frase, Dave se levanta y rodea la mesa con su bandeja en las manos, alejándose sin despedirse. Blaine le observa con la boca abierta y Kurt deja su comida sobre la mesa suavemente. Ambos se miran a los ojos durante unos segundos, hasta que Kurt coge una de sus manos, apretando en gesto de afecto. Blaine cierra los ojos y dice apresuradamente:

—Prométeme que no te vas a enfadar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kurt vuelve al pasillo de la planta baja, las pisadas de sus botas negras haciendo eco en el suelol, y apenas tiene que dar la vuelta a un par de esquinas para encontrarle. Karofsky está inclinado sobre la fuente, bebiendo y echándose agua en el pelo castaño. Cuando le ve acercarse –y Kurt espera que su semblante sea lo suficientemente amenazador–, Dave se levanta y se deja caer lateralmente en las taquillas, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

—¡Explícame, maldito neandertal de mierda, quién coño te crees que eres! ¡Qué puta posición te crees que tienes en este maldito instituto para seguir jodiendo mi vida! ¿Qué has hecho, qué puta mierda has hecho ahora? ¡QUÉ LE HAS HECHO A BLAINE!

Kurt grita mientras camina hacia él, empujándole y clavando el dedo índice en su pecho cuando le alcanza. Si fuera más estúpido, o menos cobarde, tal vez le daría una buena patada entre las piernas o se partiría los nudillos por dejarle un ojo morado, pero Kurt no encuentra los sentimientos –o falta de ellos– necesarios para hacerlo.

Dave no responde, ni se resiste. Kurt deja de gritar, su respiración agitada ocupando ambos rostros. Cierra los ojos e intenta relajarse, retirándose del espacio personal de Dave y poniendo las manos sobre sus caderas, los nudillos blancos por la intensidad con la que está intentando mantenerse bajo control.

—Respóndeme. ¡Respóndeme, joder!

—Kurt…

—No te atrevas a hablarme en ese tono, como si fueras la víctima de todo esto, como si nunca me hubieras hecho sufrir tanto —le corta con un bufido de incredulidad, alzando las manos sobre la cabeza—. Blaine acaba de confesarme… _cosas_ que ni siquiera puedo decirte sin echarme a llorar. No sé cómo lo has conseguido, pero enhorabuena, Karofsky: has vuelto a hundir a Kurt Hummel en la mierda.

Se da media vuelta y comienza a recorrer el pasillo furiosamente. Dave reacciona y corre tras él, cogiéndole del brazo tentativamente.

—Escúchame. —Kurt intenta intervenir de nuevo pero Dave le cubre los labios con un dedo—. Por favor, escúchame. Lo siento por lo del lunes. No quiero volver a hacerte daño. No sé qué le pasa a Blaine ni qué ha podido _confesar_ para que te hayas puesto así, pero no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

Kurt sonríe con tristeza tras su dedo y le baja la mano. Respira hondo una sola vez y dice:

—Todo tiene siempre demasiado que ver contigo.

Dave levanta las manos despacio, dando tiempo a Kurt para reaccionar, y las pone sobre los hombros del chico que tiene ante él. Ese chico valiente, compasivo, íntegro; ese chico al que tanto quiere pero que nunca podrá tener. A Dave le gustaría poder sentir algo más que dolor en ese momento, pero Kurt baja la cabeza levemente y puede oír cómo empieza a llorar, intentando contener los sollozos. Ve las lágrimas escapar de esos ojos que no le pertenecen y que le persiguen allá donde va, y relegando el miedo al último rincón de su alma por primera vez en muchos meses, rodea con sus brazos la delgada figura temblorosa.

Kurt no opone resistencia, dejándose caer en él, y Dave se siente algo más muerto que ayer pero menos que mañana.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Espero que os satisfaga esto y que no me haya pasado con el angst. Prometo que las cosas van a ir a mejor, y que aunque esto acaba con el próximo capítulo porque es un tabla de 3 únicos prompts, va a haber epílogo/secuela. **

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
